Series of OneShots
by xxRosesxx
Summary: Just some fun oneshots of life as a Cullen or living with Cullens in Bella's case. Up now: Silly String attack
1. After the Transformation

**Series of OneShots**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**This is when Bella wakes up after he transformation.**

The burning pain had been slowly dissipating for many hours until small pinpricks were all that was left, hot embers instead of engulfing fire. And then nothing, nothing at all. I felt better than I had ever. The silence from the previous roar of the flames was uncomforting. Then a soft hand touched mine. This more than anything else caused my eyes to fly open.

Nothing soft except the comforter should be touching me, let alone holding my hand. Why was a human here, and more importantly, why wasn't I killing him or her.

I followed the length of the hand up the arm, noticing how clear and precise everything looked; I could see the individual hairs on this arm. I could very distinctly tell no one was breathing. But then I realized that my eyes and thoughts were really just spread up enough that no one else had had time to breath.

"Bella?" a musical voice asked, even without my newly superior hearing I would recognize that voice anywhere. My eyes snapped up to his face. A magnificent face, enhanced even more, to be utterly breath taking, more so than ever before.

"Edward" I sighed, and my voice sounded different, it had the more musical tonation that all the other Cullens had, but still distinct and unique in its own way.

I sat up quickly and let his stone cold arms engulf me. But something was different. He was granite-like hard, or bone-chillingly cold. He felt warm and soft like a human; and I had to listen closely and listen for a heartbeat, which of course I heard none.

I pulled away quickly and Edward smiled in a knowing way.

"Just another perk of us all being vampires, now think of how fragile a human would feel to one of us." His words confused me, leaving my brain to consider the options of the meaning behind his words.

Then it clicked.

"Everyone feels this way? To you too?"

Edward chuckled, the sound deep, warm, and bubbly, "of course sweet Bella, vampires skin is hard to a human and the wolves, but why would it feel hard and cold to one another?"

"This is a perk I wasn't expecting. It makes being with you even more perfect now." I finally felt like I belonged on Edwards playing level, like I could fit in with his family and just _belong_, just fit. We had always been made for each other, more than soul mates, and now he even felt made for me, warm and soft. And just utterly perfect.

**Review if you'd like more one-shots (they wont all be serious, and they wont all be after Bellas transformation, i like human Bella**


	2. Silly String

**bellas not a vampire yet in this oneshot, her and edward are on the way to visit with the other Cullens...**

Edward came over to my side of the Volvo and opened the door for me. Looping his arm around my waist as we approached his house. I looked up and saw his forehead wrinkle in confusion.

I panicked.

"What is it Edward, whats going on?"

"Its nothing, love. Just all the family members keeping their minds blank to me…" he said, "I swear if Alice sings that song one more time." He added under his breath.

"Whats she singing?"

"The 'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves song.' It's the most obnoxious thing I've ever heard."

"So it does get on everybody's nerves."

Edward smirked, "no its only gets on my nerves since I'm the only one who can hear it."

We'd reached the door at that point and Edward reached out and we walked through the threshold.

Only to hear an animalistic roar(distinctly Emmetts) the minute the door was closed. I shrieked, and Edward threw his hands over me to shield me from an oncoming barrage of some sort of sticky substance.

It covered Edwards protective arms and then a small object ran past and yanked Edward away leaving me alone in the middle of the hallway getting covered in the mysterious pink stuff.

I heard a can being shaken and cautiously opened my eyes to see Edward being restrained by little Alice, and Emmett standing in the middle of the room wearing a bowl on his head, swimming goggles, and heart covered boxers; shaking a familiar can.

Silly String

At this point he was muttering under his breath, something about how the entire plan had gone without a hitch, he'd just forgotten to grab another can.

I glanced back over to Edward to see his mouth gaping open. He too was covered in the pink string, "Oh we'll get you back Emmett, its war now."

Just then Alice skipped by snapping a picture of Edward glowering, and then me with most likely a dumbfounded expression, "You too Alice."

She cackled and ran out the door with Edward following close behind.

**more silly than serious, any ideas what kind of 'war' edward will start, review with your guesses!**


End file.
